Cauchemars
by lilicat
Summary: Quand Sasuke fait des cauchemars, et que Naruto le réconforte... à sa façon. OS Citronné. NaruSasu. UR.


**Titre : **Cauchemars.

**Disclamer** : Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas, leur histoire non plus...

**Pairing **: Naru/Sasu, of course

**Genre** : euh...lemon ?

**Béta **: Meylhana.

**Résumé **: Quand Sasuke fait des cauchemars et que Naruto le réconforte... à sa façon.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà c'est le premier lemon que j'écris seule, il est certainement pas extraordinaire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu quand même.

Bonne Lecture,

Lili.

* * *

**Cauchemars.**

Deux pupilles d'un noir d'encre s'ouvrirent brusquement dans la pénombre, s'éveillant d'un cauchemars. Elles errèrent le long du plafond blanc et des murs verts et blancs de la chambre avant de se poser sur le cadran du réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Sasuke se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et lâcha un léger soupir en voyant l'heure : deux heure du matin. Il ne se lèverait que dans quatre heures et demi, et il appréhendait de se rendormir. Ces cauchemars récurrents devenaient particulièrement violents et dérangeants ces derniers temps.

Un borborygme inintelligible résonna à ses côtés, attirant son attention sur le corps endormi de son amant. Il y jeta un regard attendri et un léger sourire étira le coin de sa bouche. Ne voulant pas réveiller le dormeur et ayant besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, Sasuke entreprit de sortir du lit en douceur. Il était assis sur le bord du matelas quand un bras bronzé lui entoura la taille alors qu'une tête blonde venait se coller à sa hanche.

- ...Vas où ?

Le marmonnement somnolent fit sourire Sasuke qui posa une main sur le bras l'entourant et glissa l'autre dans les mèches blondes, son geste faisant s'entrouvrir un œil bleu ensommeillé.

- J'ai soif, je vais boire un verre d'eau et je reviens, rendors toi.

- Hmm.

Naruto resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son amant et referma les yeux sous la caresse de ces doigts dans ses cheveux, profitant de la tendresse du moment.

- Cauchemars ? demanda-t-il

- Hn.

Naruto déposa un doux baiser sur la peau pâle à sa portée avant de frotter son nez contre la hanche de Sasuke, puis relâcha sa prise, laissant le jeune homme brun se lever. Il le suivit des yeux quand il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, admirant sa silhouette fine mais puissante, sa démarche souple et silencieuse, redessinant du regard le dragon tatoué sur la moitié droite de son dos.

La tête de celui-ci reposait sur l'épaule droite et sa queue disparaissait sous l'élastique du boxer rouge au niveau de la hanche. Les circonvolutions du corps reptilien prenaient toute la place entre le flanc et la colonne vertébrale, le dessin noir ressortant tout particulièrement sur la peau d'albâtre. La lumière de la lune, seul éclairage de la pièce, lui donnait l'air vivant, magnifiant le corps pâle.

Le blond soupira quand son amant eu quitté la chambre. Il referma les yeux et renfonça sa tête blonde dans son oreiller. En voyant l'heure, il grogna : deux heure du matin, maudits cauchemars ! Il les détestait ces cauchemars, réminiscences du passé tumultueux de Sasuke. Il avait tout fait pour effacer les ténèbres du cœur du brun. Il avait effacé chaque cicatrice, chaque meurtrissure dans le coeur de celui qu'il aimait. Mais les cauchemars étaient récurrents et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les éviter, juste les effacer après coup. Naruto sourit. Il savait comment chasser toute trace de mauvais rêves de l'esprit de son brun, et c'était tout sauf désagréable... Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il retourna au pays des songes.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il traversa silencieusement le couloir et entra dans la pièce principale sans allumer les lumières sur son passage. Il connaissait l'appartement par coeur. Contournant le bar, qui séparait la cuisine du reste du séjour, il se dirigea vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau puis prit un verre, dans le placard situé au dessus du plan de travail, qu'il remplit avant de ranger la bouteille à sa place.

D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du séjour. Il évita soigneusement de se cogner dans le canapé et la table basse, malgré la pénombre régnant dans la pièce en l'absence d'autre lumière que celle de l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la grande fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon où il resta, ses yeux se perdant sur les toits de Konoha et le ciel étoilé, buvant tranquillement son verre d'eau. La fraîcheur de la nuit et de sa boisson chassèrent un peu les restes de son cauchemar.

Les sentiments engendrés par ce mauvais rêve étaient particulièrement tenaces, comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de son frère aîné. Les remords et les regrets qu'il éprouvait étaient fortement teintés de culpabilité et d'un amour fraternel sans borne. Itachi... Ce frère qu'il avait tour à tour adoré, puis haï avant de, finalement, simplement l'aimer; aimer un souvenir, un souvenir parfois angoissant, d'autres fois rassurant.

Dans ses cauchemars, Itachi était rarement seul. Il était souvent accompagné de leurs parents, parfois aussi d'autres membres du clan. Leurs corps ensanglantés et sans vie le hantaient, et surgissaient soudainement au détour de ce qui n'était au départ qu'un simple rêve. Bien des années après, c'était toujours la même peur, le même chagrin, les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il avait ressentis ce soir là, le soir où il était devenu orphelin.

Il frissonna de froid, sortant de sa léthargie et de ses pensées moroses. Il se secoua et rentra dans le salon, refermant la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il posa son verre vide sur l'évier et retourna vers la chambre. En passant devant la porte adjacente à celle de la chambre, il hésita un instant. Il jeta un œil à la pièce où se trouvait leur lit et voyant que son amant semblait s'être rendormi, il se décida et entra dans la salle de bain.

Le bruit de la douche fit doucement sortir Naruto du léger sommeil où il était plongé. Il souleva paresseusement une paupière pour fixer la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour voir le corps fin et musclé de son amant comme s'il était réellement devant lui : la peau pâle et douce, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le dos tatoué, le torse finement ciselé, les épaules délicates et pourtant si fortes, les bras élancés aux muscles déliés, la cambrure des reins, les fesses rondes et fermes, les jambes fuselées et puissantes, les pieds gracieux.

Il était jaloux des pieds de Sasuke, ses pieds à lui n'avaient rien de gracieux ou d'élégants. C'était des pieds longs et larges, avec quelques poils blonds sur le dessus, bref des pieds d'homme. Son amant avait des pieds fins, totalement imberbes, presque... féminins. Il pouffa doucement en imaginant la réaction de Sasuke s'il entendait ça, il lui jetterait sûrement un regard noir made in Uchiwa avant de lui lancer une réplique acerbe.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Naruto releva la tête pour voir son compagnon le regarder, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux, un simple boxer rouge sur les fesses et une serviette de bain blanche à la main, ses cheveux d'ébène gouttant encore un peu sur ses épaules. Il le trouva beau... et une vague d'amour irrépressible l'envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, confiant, apaisé, serein.

- Je t'attendais.

La réponse de son amant fit doucement sourire Sasuke qui lâcha la serviette et se recoucha dans le lit aux côtés de son blond. Naruto sentant le corps froid de son amant le rejoindre, se glissa jusqu'à lui et colla son torse au dos pâle, l'entourant de l'un de ses bras pour le réchauffer. Un soupir d'aise franchit les lèvres fines du brun qui se blottit encore plus contre lui en frissonnant.

Son autre bras, jusqu'alors sous sa tête, alla se glisser au-dessus de la chevelure brune qu'il entreprit de caresser pendant que ses lèvres déposaient de légers baisers sur la nuque fine. Sa main posée sur le ventre de son amant caressa du bout des doigts les abdominaux musclés et Naruto sentit le corps blotti contre lui se détendre petit à petit sous ses douces attentions. Il resserra son étreinte autour de cet homme qu'il adorait.

Se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur du corps derrière lui et les tendres caresses que lui prodiguait son amant, Sasuke ferma les yeux, se relaxant au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient dans le calme de la nuit. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle qui effleurait son ventre et de l'autre alla chercher l'étreinte rassurante de sa consœur qui abandonna sa chevelure pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Il se sentait bien là, il était en sécurité entre les bras de son amant, sa chaleur chassait ses pires cauchemars de la plus douce des façons. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr de mériter cette chaleur, ni cette sécurité que Naruto lui offrait. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir : la souffrance, la trahison, les combats acharnés qu'ils avaient menés l'un contre l'autre. Malgré tout cela le blond ne l'avait jamais abandonné, allant jusqu'à mettre son rêve de devenir Hokage en danger, risquant sa propre vie pour lui, lui qui l'avait abandonné, qui l'avait trahi.

La bouche de Naruto dériva de la nuque blême au cou pâle tout en douceur, le faisant se tendre vers l'arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Lentement, elle remonta le long de la mâchoire avant de se loger juste sous le lobe d'une oreille, lapant, embrassant, suçotant la peau fine et sensible. Sasuke gémit doucement sous les assauts de ces lèvres mutines, profitant de cette tendresse qui lui faisait oublier ses doutes et ses angoisses.

Naruto sourit contre la peau douce de son amant, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le gémissement qui fit vibrer la gorge offerte du brun. Il ne savait pas exactement quand l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait, pour celui qui à l'époque était son coéquipier, s'était transformé en un sentiment plus fort, plus exclusif, plus charnel aussi. Mais il savait exactement à quel moment il s'en était rendu compte : lors de leur dernier combat. A ce souvenir, il frissonna et resserra sa prise sur la main de celui qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait bien failli perdre.

Sasuke sentit la paume qui enserrait la sienne se crisper fortement, il la caressa du pouce, la détendant légèrement. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras puissants qui l'enserraient, voulant rassurer son amant, lui faire sentir qu'il était là. Les caresses sur son ventre se firent plus appuyées, la paume hâlée remontant lentement vers le haut du torse, s'arrêtant sur un mamelon qu'elle agaça délicatement.

Une jambe bronzée et coquine se glissa entre les siennes, la cuisse musclée effectuant des va-et-vient sur son entrejambe, l'excitant un peu. Le nez du blond vint se frotter tendrement contre sa pommette. Il soupira doucement appréciant la tendresse possessive de ces caresses, ses doigts effilés se resserrèrent sur ceux qu'il gardait prisonniers sur l'oreiller. Lâchant le bras qui l'entourait, il glissa sa paume dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon.

Les restes de son cauchemar se diluaient dans cette douce chaleur que son amant faisait monter en lui. Sasuke s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps chaud et musclé derrière lui, fermant les yeux pour ressentir plus pleinement l'amour de son blond. Ses fesses se frottèrent involontairement contre une dureté qu'il identifia rapidement, il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers son amant, croisant le regard désireux que celui-ci posait sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il

- Hmm, tu as froid, alors je te réchauffe.

Naruto frotta plus franchement la pommette de son amant, une lueur mutine au fond des yeux, lueur qui s'accentua quand il croisa le regard dubitatif de son bien-aimé.

- Tu me chauffes tout court là.

- Hmm dans réchauffer, il y a chauffer…

- Obsédé !

L'insulte dite sur un ton tendrement moqueur fit relever la tête blonde, Naruto sourit franchement, avant de couvrir de baisers le visage de Sasuke.

- Par toi ? Complètement. Et ce n'est pas nouveau tu sais.

Il saisit doucement les lèvres du brun, empêchant celui-ci de répondre. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir tremblant quand la langue de son amant rencontra la sienne. Il leva son autre main, la passant dans les épis blonds avec sa jumelle. Les doigts taquins qui effleuraient son buste pincèrent son téton, le faisant durcir et lui soutirant un halètement coupable. Sa langue entraîna sa consœur dans une joute buccale qu'il domina entièrement.

Sasuke se laissa envahir par le feu que les attentions de son amant avaient allumé. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'assumer son attirance pour son ancien coéquipier, celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un boulet. Petit à petit, à force de travail et d'acharnement, Naruto avait d'abord gagné son respect, puis son admiration; même s'il ne l'avouerait très certainement jamais. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, rien n'avait détruit le lien qui les unissait.

Lors de leur dernier combat, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer. Il n'avait jamais pu, pourtant plus d'une fois il en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait admiré la force de Naruto, son abnégation aussi, lui qui était si égoïste ne comprenait pas que son ancien camarade soit prêt à mourir pour protéger son village, pas avec tout ce que les habitants lui avaient fait subir. Mais le blond avait pardonné et il se battait pour défendre ceux-là même qui l'avaient rejeté plus jeune.

La façon dont son ancien coéquipier voyait les choses le dépassait. Naruto était prêt à renoncer à son rêve pour le sauver, prêt à mourir pour ça, pour lui, lui qui l'avait trahi, abandonné. Sasuke n'avouerait jamais que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait stoppé son attaque, se prenant de plein fouet celle de Naruto; parce qu'il avait eu envie de croire au rêve de son ami, parce qu'il était le seul obstacle restant entre le titre de Hokage et Naruto.

Leur baiser s'intensifia à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus franches, Naruto frotta plus durement sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke, les hanches pâles suivirent le mouvement de manière inconsciente, se frottant contre l'érection du blond. Il pinça plus durement le téton devenu sensible, son autre main allant caresser les abdos. Son index tourna autour du nombril, pénétrant dans l'orifice et y mimant l'acte sexuel, incitant le corps pâle à se cambrer lascivement contre lui tout en gémissant d'envie.

Naruto délaissa la bouche du brun, descendant la sienne jusqu'à une clavicule pâle qu'il suçota. Sa paume abandonna le nombril pour descendre le long d'une cuisse ferme, l'écartant doucement avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de celle-ci, remontant avec des effleurements doux jusqu'à se poser sur le sexe durci qu'il massa tendrement à travers le tissu du boxer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit la réaction de son amant.

La respiration de Sasuke se fit haletante sous les caresses de son blond, des soupirs lascifs et de doux gémissements sortirent de sa gorge alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule derrière lui. Ses hanches suivirent le mouvement de la main le masturbant, ses fesses se frottant lascivement contre l'érection derrière lui.

- Hmm, Naruto…

Le feu dans ses reins s'intensifiait, poussant son corps à l'abandon. Sasuke ne luttait plus, ses cauchemars s'effritaient jusqu'à redevenir poussière, à mesure que son esprit s'engluait dans le désir et le plaisir. Il aimait les sensations que Naruto faisait naître en lui. Il ne se sentait vraiment vivant que dans ses bras puissants et sécurisants, dans ses étreintes possessives et dominatrices auxquelles il s'abandonnait entièrement, laissant le blond prendre possession de son corps et de son âme.

Son ego avait bataillé contre cette idée pendant de longs mois avant de rendre les armes, luttant contre ce désir qu'il ressentait, essayant de repousser les avances de Naruto. Mais sa fierté ne pesa pas lourd face à la crainte de perdre le seul être qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux et à l'affection trop profonde pour n'être qu'amicale qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto. Depuis, il laissait sans une once d'hésitation son amant prendre possession de son être, appréciant sa passion, sa fougue et l'étonnante tendresse dont il était capable, même au cœur de la plus sauvage des luxures. Une fois seulement, ils avaient inversé les rôles, mais le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à prendre son amant n'avait pas été assez satisfaisant pour qu'il souhaite renouveler l'expérience.

Sasuke se laissa aller dans les bras puissants qui l'encerclaient. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure blonde quand une main possessive se glissa sous le tissu de son boxer, saisissant son érection et la caressant fermement. Il gémit plus fortement. Le feu dans ses reins s'intensifia et il reprit les lèvres rougies du précédent baiser, envahissant la cavité chaude et humide d'une langue conquérante qui alla chercher sa jumelle pour un ballet enfiévré que le brun domina complètement.

Au début de leur relation, Sasuke avait honte d'émettre des sons aussi indécents lors de leurs étreintes, et il faisait tout pour les retenir. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que rien ne rassurait tant Naruto que de l'entendre, surtout quand ils faisaient l'amour. Après tout, le blond avait ses propres cauchemars, lui aussi. Il avait alors mis sa fierté de côté et avait laissé sa voix exprimer tout ce qu'elle voulait, se découvrant particulièrement vocal, à la plus grande joie de son amour.

Naruto resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son bien-aimé, appréciant l'abandon de celui-ci au-delà de toute mesure, conscient du privilège qu'il lui faisait en lui accordant sa confiance à ce point. Lui qui se méfiait de tous et de tout, se donnait corps et âme, à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Lors de leur dernier combat, il avait bien failli le perdre définitivement, il l'avait presque tué. Sasuke avait stoppé son attaque se prenant volontairement et de plein fouet son rasengan. Plus que la peur en le voyant tomber, plus que la colère face au geste de son ami; c'était le désespoir qui l'avait envahi. Le sourire que le brun lui avait adressé en s'effondrant lui avait laminé le cœur.

Le hurlement qui lui avait déchiré la gorge n'avait rien de victorieux, c'était le hurlement d'une âme déchirée. Il avait tout fait pour le ramener, avait été prêt à mourir avec lui, mais pas à devoir vivre sans lui, pas alors qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un frère, bien plus que tout. Il s'était jeté sur le corps inanimé de Sasuke, lui prodiguant les premiers soins du mieux possible, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner, priant pour que les secours arrivent rapidement.

Naruto resserra son étreinte et intensifia ses caresses. Il voulait sentir les battements du cœur de son amant s'accélérer, entendre sa respiration devenir plus bruyante, plus rapide. Que ses soupirs deviennent des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, que sa peau frissonne sous ses caresses, que le plaisir se peigne sur son visage. Il voulait le sentir vivant dans ses bras, le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts, pour effacer à jamais l'image de son corps sans vie qui le hantait encore des années après.

Au fur et à mesure que les caresses sur son sexe faisaient grossir le brasier incandescent dans ses reins, Sasuke sentit les résidus de son cauchemar se liquéfier. Il écarta plus largement les cuisses quand une seconde main vint masturber son membre érigé et que la première descendit jouer avec ses bourses. Il sentit le sourire du blond dans leur baiser devenu brûlant quand un gémissement plus fort que les précédents s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Han…

Les sensations incandescentes l'envahissaient, l'emportant loin de ses cauchemars, loin de ses souvenirs. Elles effaçaient l'image du cadavre souriant d'Itachi, ceux ensanglantés de ses parents, lui faisaient oublier les années sombres passées aux côtés d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki. Les intenses langues de feu ne laissaient place à rien d'autre que le plaisir et l'amour, consumant tout le reste sur leur passage.

Il s'accrocha aux cheveux blonds et à un bras bronzé, se tendant en sentant un doigt lubrifié pénétrer son intimité. A quel moment Naruto leur avait-il ôté leurs boxers ? A quel moment s'était-il lubrifié les doigts ? Il n'en savait rien. Trop noyé dans le plaisir par les caresses de son amant, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ces détails. Et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était se perdre entre les bras du seul être au monde à l'accepter pleinement.

Naruto grogna, frottant son érection contre le fessier ferme de son amant. Il embrassa passionnément la nuque pâle, et glissa doucement un second doigt dans l'antre chaude qu'il convoitait, soutirant à son amant un gémissement douloureux alors qu'il étirait les muscles délicats, les préparant pour la suite. Il l'aimait tellement, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer avec tant de force. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de le perdre.

«L'amour est au-delà de toute raison. » Ce proverbe leur allait si bien. Après tout, qui aurait pu croire qu'après s'être fait tant de mal, après avoir pris des chemins si différents, ils finiraient en couple ? Même eux n'y auraient pas cru, même eux avaient eu du mal à s'y faire. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour franchir le cap, du temps pour accepter leurs sentiments et tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais aujourd'hui, ils vivaient ensemble et leur quotidien leur convenait parfaitement.

Après leur combat, Sasuke avait été longuement hospitalisé, vacillant entre la vie et la mort durant de longues semaines au cours desquelles Naruto n'avait presque pas quitté son chevet. A son réveil, il avait été interrogé puis laissé en liberté surveillée. Il n'avait échappé à la peine de mort que grâce au fait qu'il avait éliminé un bon nombre d'ennemis du village. Il n'avait échappé à la réclusion à vie que grâce à l'acharnement de Naruto qui n'avait jamais cessé de plaider sa cause. Il ne devait son statut de ninja qu'à la confiance que lui accordait l'actuel Hokage, confiance qui selon certains était totalement injustifiée et n'était due qu'au fait qu'il couchait avec.

Comment ces imbéciles pouvaient-ils croire que Sasuke s'abaisserait à coucher pour obtenir un traitement de faveur ? Il était bien trop fier et entier pour ça. Naruto avait bataillé dur pour que Sasuke accepte une relation autre que platonique entre eux. Certains l'accusaient de feindre pour mieux se venger après. Mais eux s'étaient promis de ne jamais se mentir, Sasuke ayant trop souffert du mensonge et Naruto étant trop honnête pour le supporter. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Naruto était sûr, c'était bien de l'intégrité de son amant.

- Haann...hmm...

Sasuke se cambra brusquement en sentant les doigts en lui presser sa prostate. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri rauque et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps. Le feu dans ses reins devint brasier et ses hanches se murent pour mieux s'empaler sur la cause de tant de plaisir. Perdu sous le flot des sensations, il sentit à peine l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt. Une main ferme se glissa sous son genou, le lui remontant en décollant son pied du matelas. Une bouche gourmande navigua le long de son flanc, créant un chemin de baisers enflammés. Un souffle chaud se fit sentir à son oreille et une voix caressante lui murmura :

- Hmm, Sas'ke...

Les stimulations répétitives de sa prostate ôtèrent petit à petit toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. Pourtant ce n'était pas assez, il le sentait. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Les frissons qui le parcouraient ne suffisaient pas, il voulait trembler de plaisir entre les bras de son amant. D'une main frissonnante, il saisit le poignet qui se trouvait entre ses fesses et le fit s'éloigner, retirant les doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien de son intimité. Il plongea ses orbes sombres, brillants de concupiscence, dans les iris bleues de son amour en une exigence muette.

Naruto sourit tendrement en comprenant la requête silencieuse de son amant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il alla cueillir le gémissement de frustration qui s'échappa de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant quand sa main fut relâchée, puis il lubrifia généreusement son sexe jusque-là délaissé. Il glissa sa paume qui tenait le genou du brun sur l'intérieur de la cuisse pâle, sentant les muscles frémir sur son passage.

Sasuke croisa le regard bleu empli de désir posé sur lui. Il porta sa main aux cheveux blonds, attirant à lui la tête de son amant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Naruto passa son bras autour du cou pâle, descendant une main caressante et possessive jusqu'à un mont de chair rosée turgescent qu'il malaxa tendrement. De l'autre, il saisit son sexe et le présenta à l'entrée qu'il convoitait, la pénétrant d'une puissante poussée, grognant sous les sensations qui déferlèrent en lui.

- Ha !... Hmmm...

Sasuke se tendit sous l'intrusion massive. La douleur, présente malgré la préparation de son intimité, reflua doucement quand les vagues de plaisir l'envahirent au fur et à mesure des coups de reins puissants de son amant. Il haleta bruyamment quand son genou fut relevé encore plus haut, permettant ainsi une pénétration plus profonde. Il s'abandonna complètement à cet homme qui le possédait. Ses seuls repères étaient ce souffle chaud dans son cou, cette présence qui le pilonnait et frappait sa prostate régulièrement, ces doigts qui torturaient délicieusement ses tétons, cette autre main qui lui maintenait la jambe en l'air, ces cheveux blonds auxquels il s'accrochait, ce drap gris qu'il serrait dans sa paume.

Naruto grogna fortement en sentant Sasuke se déhancher en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce visage d'albâtre dont les traits altiers se transformaient en une expression licencieuse. Rien n'était plus érotique pour lui que le spectacle de Sasuke noyé dans la luxure, un spectacle qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui seul, la simple idée que d'autres puissent le voir ainsi lui donnant des envies de massacre sanglant.

Sanglants, probablement que les cauchemars du brun l'étaient. Il ne connaissait pas leur contenu, il ne voulait pas les connaître non plus. Le passé du brun était suffisamment riche en événements traumatisants, expériences douloureuses et révélations fracassantes pour alimenter une vie entière de ténèbres. Il avait promis de les chasser du cœur de Sasuke, il voulait aussi chasser ces cauchemars, il ne laisserait pas des fantômes lui enlever celui qu'il considérait comme sa moitié.

Il voulait être la seule personne dans l'esprit du brun, le seul à le posséder entièrement corps et âme. Il n'en laisserait pas une miette pour les ombres qui rôdaient encore autour de lui. Il voulait être le seul à compter dans le coeur et l'esprit de cet homme si beau, si fier, et si fort. Il s'était battu pour ça, et il avait presque réussi; presque seulement. La seule concurrence dont il souffrait encore était ces foutus cauchemars. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à les éloigner bien longtemps, et ils étaient plus virulents quand ils revenaient à la charge.

Sasuke se sentit pousser vers l'avant, son corps tombant sur le lit, immédiatement recouvert par celui de son blond. Il gémit de frustration quand le sexe de son amant quitta son antre. Deux mains lui saisirent les hanches l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis lui écartèrent sans douceur les fesses, le faisant frémir d'anticipation. Il voulait sentir Naruto au plus profond de lui, qu'il le proclame comme sien, qu'il l'emmène loin, si loin dans le plaisir qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait plus le hanter.

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à personne après le massacre de son clan. Il avait renouvelé cette promesse après chaque nouveau rebondissement dans sa vie mouvementée. Mais le blond avait toujours été là, constante indéfectible, juste derrière lui. Il l'avait poursuivi dans les ténèbres les plus obscures, le sauvant contre sa volonté. Il avait abattu tous les obstacles entre eux, brisant toutes ses barrières, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de céder à ses envies, ses envies d'abandon, ses envies d'amour inconditionnel, son envie d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Naruto lui avait donné tout ça, lui permettant de faiblir parfois, de pouvoir se reposer sur lui, de déposer les armes, sans jamais le juger.

Naruto regarda l'anneau de chair qui se contractait spasmodiquement. Son gland le franchit pour s'arrêter quelques centimètres plus loin, et ressortit immédiatement, avant de recommencer plusieurs fois.

- Hannn...Na-Naruto... joue pas à ça...

Sasuke trembla de frustration en sentant le sexe de son amant quitter une nouvelle fois son intimité après une pénétration à peine plus profonde que la précédente. Il cambra les reins vers son tortionnaire, quémandant silencieusement plus.

Mais Naruto n'était pas pressé. Il continua sa douce torture, pénétrant son amant d'à peine plus que son gland pour ressortir immédiatement, s'enfonçant à chaque fois de quelques millimètres supplémentaires. Sentir les chairs s'ouvrir pour lui, voir les contractions de l'anus vide, laisser le temps aux muscles internes de se resserrer pour mieux les écarteler ensuite, c'était si bon. Et puis, il aimait pouvoir jouer ainsi avec son amour, le frustrant pour mieux le combler ensuite.

Il caressa les flancs sensibles de Sasuke, redessinant de la langue le dragon noir tatoué sur le dos pâle, les ondulations lascives du corps souple donnant vie au reptile, sentant sous sa langue les cicatrices savamment cachées par le tatouage. C'était lui qui l'avait offert à Sasuke pour son anniversaire. Ils s'étaient disputés sur le motif, Sasuke voulant un serpent, ce qui déplaisait fortement au blond.

Les serpents lui rappelaient Orochimaru, et il n'était pas question que cet homme répugnant orne le dos de son amant. Il resta sourd quand le brun argua qu'il s'agissait de son invocation et d'un symbole de connaissance et de sagesse. Après que ses propositions de renard ou de grenouille aient été violemment rejetées, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le dragon : un animal neutre pour eux et symbole de force et de pouvoir.

Son œil averti se posa sur le tourbillon niché dans le dessin complexe des écailles du reptile, et il embrassa avec passion cette marque. Il l'avait découverte un soir qu'il massait son amour, appliquant une pommade apaisante sur la peau rougie par le tatouage encore frais. Quand il lui avait demandé ce que cela signifiait, il n'avait eu pour toute réponse qu'un doux baiser et un "d'après toi, crétin ?". Sasuke était avare de mots doux et de déclarations enflammées, mais ce motif qu'il avait fait graver sur sa peau était certainement le plus beau des "je t'aime".

Naruto souffla doucement sur la nuque pâle de son amour. Il goûta la sueur qui perlait sur la peau douce, remonta ses mains sur le torse musclé, allant y taquiner deux mamelons dressés. L'une de ses paumes redescendit le long de l'abdomen, faisant se contracter le ventre musclé. Il croisa le regard noir de son bien-aimé et déglutit difficilement en le voyant glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il commença à masturber, tout en continuant de le fusiller des yeux.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir, violemment, intensément, et son amant le torturait en faisant aller et venir son sexe en lui si lentement et si peu profondément. Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur en voyant les yeux bleu s'élargir alors qu'il se masturbait. Si son crétin personnel croyait qu'il allait passivement attendre qu'il daigne enfin s'occuper de lui, il se trompait lourdement.

Les paumes hâlées saisirent ses hanches avec possessivité, Naruto se rengainant en lui d'un puissant coup de reins. Son bassin alla à la rencontre du corps bronzé de son amant, imposant son rythme. Les coups de boutoir le propulsèrent un peu plus près de la jouissance, la lave brûlante qui courait dans ses veines envahissant tout son être. Le cri qui s'éleva de sa gorge n'était que pure luxure quand le membre puissant du blond éperonna fortement sa prostate.

Un grognement animal sortit de la bouche de Naruto quand il entendit le cri de plaisir de son amant. Il était vivant, là dans ses bras, criant à chacun de ses coups de reins, ses hanches allant à la rencontre des siennes. Il le sentait frémir sous ses mains, il le voyait se noyer dans la luxure, se tordre de plaisir. S'enfonçant profondément dans l'antre chaude du brun, il le saisit par le torse l'obligeant à se redresser contre lui. Il prit le menton de Sasuke entre ses doigts, tournant son visage vers lui.

- Je veux te voir !

Oh oui, il voulait le voir, voir son si beau visage se magnifier sous la jouissance, voir l'expression habituellement si impassible se briser sous la force des émotions. Les orbes noires brillants de luxure, les joues blêmes rougies sous la chaleur de leur étreinte, cette bouche sensuelle criant de plaisir, il ne voulait rien rater de la passion de son amant.

Sasuke s'accrocha à la chevelure blonde alors que ses hanches allaient s'empaler frénétiquement sur le sexe turgescent qui le possédait. Les langues de feu partant de ses reins envahissaient tout son être, le précipitant vers la jouissance, emplissant son esprit de blanc. Le souffle rauque de Naruto sur sa joue, sa paume sur la sienne autour de son sexe douloureux, son autre main caressant son torse; tout son monde se réduisait à ça.

Naruto intensifia ses coups de boutoir en sentant les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter de plus en plus fréquemment et violemment. Il entraîna de la sienne la main de Sasuke autour du membre de celui-ci, l'obligeant à se masturber en rythme avec ses déhanchements. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son amour, se gorgeant de l'expression lascive qui se peignait sur ses traits fins et réguliers.

Il voulait être le centre du monde de Sasuke, tout comme lui était le centre de son monde. Que rien ni personne n'ait plus d'importance que lui aux yeux de son amant, que plus aucun fantôme ne se mette entre eux, ni aucun être vivant. Qu'il n'y ait que lui... encore et toujours... Sa place était là, entre ses bras, et nulle part ailleurs. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit, mort ou vif, le lui prendre.

Le corps pâle se tendit brusquement alors qu'un cri rauque sortait de la gorge de Sasuke. La jouissance le faucha violemment et de longs jets blanchâtres maculèrent les draps, souillant son torse et les mains liées autour de son sexe. Naruto étouffa un grognement animal dans le cou de son amant alors qu'il jouissait, profondément enfoui dans l'antre chaud de son brun dont le corps s'affaissa dans ses bras. Doucement, tendrement, il accompagna sa chute sur le matelas. Il caressa la chevelure brune, s'attirant un regard alangui de la part de son amour.

Sasuke se laissa porter par la langueur post-coïtale, s'endormant sous les caresses de Naruto. Il sentit vaguement un linge frais le nettoyer et soupira quand le corps chaud de son amant se blottit contre lui, puis il se laissa aller sans crainte vers le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Les cauchemars ne reviendraient pas le hanter cette nuit, l'amour qui l'unissait à son compagnon les avait chassé.

Naruto regarda Sasuke s'endormir, caressant ses cheveux, admirant les traits détendus de celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il l'aimait profondément et savait que cet amour était réciproque, même si le brun ne le lui disait que rarement. Ce n'était pas les mots qui avaient de l'importance entre eux, mais leurs actes, leurs gestes. Et ceux de son amour étaient plus révélateurs que toutes les déclarations du monde. Sur ces douces pensées, il s'assoupit à son tour.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans la chambre, soutirant un grognement mécontent au jeune homme brun qui reposait dans le lit. Sentant le corps chaud de son blond contre lui, il s'y lova un peu plus, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, à cause des cauchemars et d'une séance câline nocturne. Heureusement, la fin de la nuit lui avait été bénéfique... mais trop courte, vraiment trop courte.

Naruto sourit en voyant Sasuke se blottir contre lui en grognant. Lui était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, et il avait profité du sommeil de son amour pour le regarder tout son saoul. Il était si beau, ses traits aristocratiques apaisés et ses mimiques qu'il n'avait qu'endormi. Jamais il n'avouerait à son susceptible et fier compagnon qu'il était adorable quand il plissait le nez avant de le frotter sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Souvent, il s'était demandé à quoi il pouvait bien rêver dans ces moments-là.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps pâle et finement musclé, souriant en entendant le petit soupir de bien-être qui s'échappa des lèvres à peine rosées. Il embrassa le haut du crâne entre les mèches brunes ébouriffées et souffla doucement :

- Bonjour Honey...

Seul un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit, le faisant sourire davantage.

Sasuke n'eut même pas la force de protester contre le petit surnom dont l'affublait occasionnellement son amoureux. Il était bien là, tout contre le corps musclé et chaud de Naruto, et il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Un contact humide et tendre sur son crâne le fit soupirer d'aise, un souffle effleura sa joue le faisant doucement frissonner.

- Je t'aime.

A ces mots murmurés au creux de son oreille, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, plongeant directement dans deux océans d'amour qui le regardaient. Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres charnues de son amant. Ses reins courbaturés le lancèrent un peu quand il bougea, et il ne put retenir une légère grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du blond.

Naruto ne put retenir un léger ricanement à l'expression douloureuse de son bien-aimé. D'une voix malicieuse, il lui proposa :

- Si tu veux, pour aujourd'hui, je peux te trouver une mission de rang D... comme ça tu ne te fatigueras pas trop.

Le regard noir made in Uchiwa et le léger plissement de nez, signe évident de contrariété chez son amour, le firent éclater d'un rire léger.

Vexé que Naruto se moque de lui, Sasuke le repoussa gentiment en grommelant :

- Non mais tu m'as pris pour un genin ? En plus c'est ta faute si j'ai mal aux reins.

- Je suis même pas désolé, tu sais, répondit le blond toujours malicieux.

- Tu le seras beaucoup quand Sakura t'assommera parce que tu es en retard.

En entendant ça, les iris azurs se tournèrent vers le réveil et s'écarquillèrent en constatant qu'effectivement l'heure était bien avancée.

- Ah merde ! J'avais pas vu l'heure !

D'un bond, Naruto sortit du lit et s'apprêta à quitter précipitamment la chambre quand une main pâle le retint par l'élastique de son caleçon. Avec un sourire, il se pencha sur le corps étendu de son amant et embrassa tendrement l'épaule tatouée. Se penchant davantage, il pressa amoureusement ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke.

- Va te brosser les dents, tu as une haleine de cheval.

L'assertion bougonne de son brun tira un nouveau rire à Naruto qui se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva Sasuke toujours dans le lit, bien blotti sous la couette et visiblement peu enclin à se lever. Il enfila son manteau blanc et rouge, celui qui symbolisait ses fonctions d'Hokage du village de Konoha.

Un dernier baiser à son amant, et il quitta la pièce par la fenêtre en lançant :

- A tout à l'heure, et ne sois pas en retard.

- Hmm.

Le son de son rire s'atténua au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait la maison. Bien au chaud sous la couette, Sasuke sourit, se disant qu'il pouvait s'accorder encore une heure de repos avant de devoir se lever.

L'odeur de Naruto l'envahit et il s'y blottit avec délice. Oui, même s'il ne le lui disait que rarement, il l'aimait son blond. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il pouvait être lui-même sans craindre d'être jugé, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait montrer ses faiblesses sans craindre qu'elles ne soient utilisées contre lui. Après des années à vivre dans les ténèbres, à ne nourrir que des sentiments de haine et de vengeance, il avait enfin trouvé une lumière pour éclairer son chemin, quelqu'un à aimer plus que lui-même. Il avait enfin trouvé un foyer, son foyer... Naruto.

FIN.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Voilà, mon premier lemon toute seule comme une grande (avec quand même les précieux conseils de mon maître en la matière : Yzanmyo.).

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça coûte rien, ça fait plaisir et j'y répondrai.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur ce site seront sur mon profil.


End file.
